


jealousy.

by omilovebot



Series: tasufuyu [4]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot
Summary: fuyuki is popular, and tasuku doesn't like it.
Relationships: Takato Fuyuki/Takato Tasuku
Series: tasufuyu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210400
Kudos: 5





	jealousy.

With how Fuyuki is, Tasuku expects him to be popular in work. After all, Fuyuki is easy-going, cheerful, and dependable, who doesn't like that?

But even though Tasuku expects it to be like that, he still can't help but feel his chest tightens when he sees his older brother surrounded by his coworkers. 

He was supposed to pick Fuyuki up and go home together. But when he saw Fuyuki chatting with his coworkers, Tasuku stopped in his tracks. He just wants to go home and perhaps cuddle with his brother afterwards, but he found himself gritting his teeth, not calling Fuyuki.

He was about to call Fuyuki from his phone instead when one of Fuyuki's coworkers grabs his brother's arm and pressed it against her chest, something inside of him snaps.

"Aniki." His voice loud and clear, making sure Fuyuki can hear him.

"Tasuku? When did you get here--"

Tasuku doesn't wait for Fuyuki to finish his sentence, dragging the older man away. He hears Fuyuki saying sorry to the others and quickly matches up to his pace.

"What's wrong?" Fuyuki's voice is filled with concern. "It's nothing," Tasuku replies. Fuyuki stares at Tasuku's face, before grinning. "Are you perhaps jealous?"

"Wha--" Tasuku can feel his face heating up, and quickly hides his face with one hand. "I'm not!"

"You are." The older man is smiling now, teasing. "I said I'm not!" Tasuku insists, sulking.

"Ahahaha!" Tasuku jolts hearing Fuyuki's laugh. "You're so cute when you're sulking, Tasuku."

Tasuku was about to deny that when Fuyuki kisses his lips briefly, before continuing,

"Don't worry, I only have my eyes on you."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @OMILETSGO ! :D


End file.
